The invention relates to fire arm.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,888,455 is introduced as prior art of the present invention of which the summary is the following: “A method of detecting a firearm shot includes providing a firearm shot detection system in a location where firearm shots are prone to occur; detecting with the firearm shot detection system a bang of a gunpowder explosion from the firearm shot; detecting with the firearm shot detection system a flash of exploding gases exiting a barrel of a firearm that fired the firearm shot; detecting with the firearm shot detection system a crack of a bullet breaking the sound barrier from the firearm shot; and initiating an alarm with the firearm shot detection system based on the detection of the bang of the gunpowder explosion from the firearm shot, the flash of exploding gases exiting the barrel of the firearm that fired the firearm shot, and the crack of the bullet breaking the sound barrier from the firearm shot.” However, this prior art does not disclose the firearm which fires bullets comprising a voice communication implementer, a current location on map indication implementer, a bullet firing prohibited geographic area indication implementer, and a bullet firing prohibiting implementer.
For the avoidance of doubt, the number of the prior arts introduced herein (and/or in IDS) may be of a large one, however, applicant has no intent to hide the more relevant prior art(s) in the less relevant ones.